Starbucks
by Count.Applesauce
Summary: A oneshot I wrote just to write. I can't think of a summary but the title says it all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, I do own this story and Lizabeth.** Starbucks 

One-Shot.

Emmett (POV)

"Monday morning, 7:45 am." I said into my recorder, I was following Mike Newton around Point Angeles, keeping a watchful eye on Bella and Liz as they got stalked.

"Mike is outside the door of Starbucks, contemplating to go in after Bella." I said as I watched Mike scratch his head like some kind of chimp. At least when Bella was human she wasn't this challenged, she just couldn't stay on her feet for long periods of time. Bella walked out of the Starbucks carrying Liz's coffee, talking in hushed tones so I couldn't hear them, Bella pointed in my direction and Liz rolled her eyes. The girls started walking again when Mike ran into Bella, "Oh, I'm sorry Miss-Bella?" he said faking surprise. "I didn't see you there." Mike said while quickly glancing at the glaring Lizabeth.

I chuckled it couldn't get any better than this; I could already see the match scores in my head. Angry Liz: two, Tiny Human: negative fifty. Today was "deas-day-out" as Liz explained to us all this morning, which really translates to (in modern English of course) Bella's interaction with humans without any vampire interference or I'll kick your butt. That was for the vampires of course. For Mike Newton it was a special and crystal clear, Liz even broke it down into syllables, you mess with my plans, I'll mess with your face. Apparently Mike wasn't aware of this unspoken message, but for my sake I hope he wasn't I needed a good laugh.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I turned around to come face to face with Edward, no I'm not exaggerating, his face was half a centimeter from mine.

I jumped back with a yell, "Man, what are you doing? ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME?" I must have tumbled out of the bushes causing Edward to lose in balance and landed on top of me.

"Yuck! Edward, I thought you were in love with Bella!" I yelled at him, I must have been a little loud because, heads started turning.

"I'm not in love with you Emmett!" Edward growled back. People in the outside café started snickering, mumbling a few things about teenagers. A few were just so disturbed and left, Mike was looking at Bella like, "Why are you dating this guy?" Good question, I thought, Edward growled...again. Liz had flames in her eyes and smoke coming about of her ears, Bella you ask? Poor thing was trying to hide her face in embarrassment, I mean who wouldn't her boyfriend as a little of a gay side.

"DA, Emmett, I'm not gay!" Edward shouted, "And I never wanted to kiss you in the first place!" He jumped off of me and ran towards Bella.

"That's what they all say." I said then looked towards Bella, "I promise you I do not want to have an affair with him" I said pointing towards Edward, "I'm sorry but I'm perfectly happy with Rose and my straightness." I said as a coffee mug came into contact with my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I looked at Liz, she was still angry.

"Why are you here?" She said pointing to me and Edward, "This was our day out!" She screamed, if people weren't staring, they sure were now.

"Lizabeth, calm yourself." Bella said walking towards her.

"Why are you here anyway Emmett?" She asked, I looked at Edward who looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"Why are you here Emmett?" He mocked, oh no, this was not going to get put on me this time.

"I don't know Bella why don't you ask Edward why I'm here." I said calmly smirking at Edward.

Bella looked toward Edward with a look that could kill, I shivered she was scary when she did that.

"Edward?" She cooed.

"I just wanted to see how you where doing." He said looking at the ground, Bella sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

Lizabeth you could say wasn't so forgiving, "When we get home Emmett is doing my homework and Edward, you're making me dinner." She said stalking off with Bella in hand.

"Bye Guys…have fun!" That left me and Edward with Mike.

At first it was just awkward silence in till Mike spoke up, "You know Cullen" He said shaking his head, "you already have the most beautiful girl in school, I don't know why you have to start going after your brother." He said with disgust before walking off.

"Yeah Edward, why go after your brother?" I mocked, I was something flicker in his eyes then to confirm it he started growling.

"Bella…Bella." I stammered, I started to look around franticly; she and Liz were crossing a crosswalk. With one last look towards Edward, I split, running toward Bella at human speed. I was an inch from death.

"Just wait intil you get home Emmett!" Edward yelled shaking his fist in the air. I was an inch from death, almost.

**N: Sorry, I just had a strange impulse to type a one-shot. I'll be back working on Letters to God now.**

**Thanks for reading and Review Please!**

**Thanks,**

**C.A.**


End file.
